holylandsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
A Skill is a somewhat complex task or area of knowledge that your character can learn and grow in expertise. You measure this expertise with a numerical modifier known as a Proficiency Bonus (PB) that is added to the natural skill roll check. This Proficiency Bonus allows you to increase the chance of success with attempting a skill roll. Your character can have a skill in one of three different levels of expertise, all of which increase at different rates and offer various proficiency number when first received. Gifts represent the highest degree of expertise and therefore offer the highest PB at Level 1. The next area is Talents, which represents skills that your character has a knack for but is not necessarily gifted in. Finally Crafts represent the lowest level of expertise, which are merely hobbies or interests. (Important Note:the highest maximum Proficiency Bonus any single skill can have is +10, regardless of skill level.) Skills List Acrobatics This skill allows your character to: *Perform tumbling and gymnastic maneuvers on the ground or in the air Prerequisite: BAL 8 or less Days of Learning: 2 ---- Acting This skill allows your character to: *Impersonate a different class of person, such as a drunk, a noble, or a person of the opposite sex *Perform acting performances in front of large or small audiences, on stage or off *Impersonate a specific person in speech and mannerisms Perrequisite: CHA 6 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Animal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify animals by their species, breed and habitat *Know the hostility levels, mating cycles and diet of certain animals Prerequisite: CHR 7; PAT 5 Days of Learning: 1.5 ---- Artistry This skill allows your character to: *Draw, paint and sculpt original works of art *Replicate and counterfeit official documents *Identify counterfeit works of art Prerequisite: INT 7 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Blacksmith This skill allows your character to: *Fashion metal weapons (with [[Weaponry]] skill *Fashion metal armor and other iron objects Prerequisite: STR 6 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Breakfall This skill allows your character to: *For rolls of 11 to 17, absorb 1 point of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 18 to 26, absorb 2 points of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 27 or higher, or for Natural 20 rolls, absorb 3 points of Falling Damage per PB Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: .5 ---- Camp This skill allows your character to: *Find and prepare shelter for overnight rests *Create fires for cooking and warmth *Cook and prepare hunted foods for safe eating Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Carpentry This skill allows your character to: *Build and repair structures Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 ---- Demonology This skill allows your character to: *Identify demons by appearance, mannerisms, and habitat *Differentiat between demon and animal species *Estimate demons' level, power and strength, and know their weaknesses (if any), spoken language and related information Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Disguise This skill allows your character to: *Create disguises using make up and costumes *Identify a disguise Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 ---- Edify This skill allows your character to: *Build up and encourage other by speaking kind words to them about their skills and qualities; a kind of a "pep talk" *Add his or her Edify Bonus to one specific skill of the edified person for their next 2 attempts with that skill *Prevent a person from indulging in a sin or reacting to a phovia, even if the person failed a Saving Throw Note: this skill requires your character to talk to a person for at least 1 round before the person gains the benefit of it. Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Empower Crucifix This skill allows your character to: *Empower a Crucifix wit the power of a Holy Miracle for someone else to use later Note: your character must spend the Faith of the Miracle to perform it on the Crucifix, which then stores the power for another to use. Should your character fail the skill roll, the Miracle occurs and the Faith is spent, but the Crucifix does not store the power. Prerequisite: Miracles: High or Clerical Days of Learning .5 ---- Falconry This skill allows your character to: *Train and raise a falcon to hunt and follow Prerequisite: PAT 7 Days of Learning: 2 ---- Food Works This skill allows your character to: *Prepare delicious meals from various cultures and lands *Preserve food for up to 2 days per PB Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Heightened Perception These skills allow a character to augment their natural senses and focus on minute details not normally percieved. Hearing This HP skill allows your character to: *Hear sounds outside of the normal audible range for humans *Negate the effects of the Sneak skill used by others *Focus on selective or distant conversations and sounds in an otherwise noisy environment Perquisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Scent This HP skill allows your character to: *Smell and taste things outside normal human perception *Identify the compononents in foods and drinks by smell or taste, including poisons. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Sight This HP skill allows your character to: *Perceive activity by sight not normally noticed by others Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Touch This HP skill allows your character to: *Feel activity and supernatural energy not normally noticed by other senses. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 2 ---- Herbal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify and locate herbs and plants *Create herbal drafts and cures Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 ---- Horsemanship This skill allows your character to: *Ride and care for horses and ponies *Fight in combat on horseback Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning:1 ---- Intuition This skill allows your character to: *Gain positive or negative type feelings about a situation or person Note: this skill requires your character to meditate on a thought for at least a ten-round of more depending on the situation. Prerequisite: Meditation +1 Days of Learning: 2 (in prayer) ---- Light Sleep ---- Mechanics ---- Medical ---- Meditation ---- Miracles Clerical High Holy Songs ---- Nightvision ---- Pick Locks ---- Play Instrument Percussion Stringed Wind ---- Poison Science ---- Political Science ---- Preach ---- Presence ---- Profile Area ---- Profile Character ---- Read/Write Additional Language ---- Sacred Studies ---- Seafaring ---- Signaling ---- Singing ---- Sleight of Hand ---- Sneak ---- Sorcery Studies ---- Speak: (additional language) ---- Swimming ---- Tailor ---- Track ---- Trap Works ---- Ventriloquism ---- Weaponry